The Boy & The Wolf
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "Oh no Mister Ward," She pulled the only chair closer to the barrier keeping him away from her and took a seat. "I'm here to talk about you."


**A/N: I have no idea where the came from. I just know it did and it completely drained me by the time it was over! If you are familiar with the Doctor Who fandom the only thing you need to know is that at the end of season one Rose made the mistake to look into the TARDIS' heart, which transfered all the Time Vortex into her so Rose could save the Doctor. That in return made Rose some kind of goddess (the Bad Wolf) until the Doctor removed the Vortex by kissing her. Some of it was left inside of her in this story thus how the whole golden eyes thing played out.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Boy &amp; The Wolf~<strong>_

"I'll be honest with you, Coulson." She said passing back and forth, high heels clicking on the cemented floor. "I told you we would help when you came to us. I promised you, against my father's wishes, that both Torchwood and Unit would stand with you against any threat. I did not agree to _this _however." The blonde woman pointed towards the TV screen hanging from the wall.

"Ms. Tyler," Coulson's voice was smooth, levelled. He knew how to work his way around displeased people. "Grant Ward is a dangerous individual, there's a reason he's in isolation." Sadly for Coulson what they were seeing did not help. The said dangerous individual was curled up in his cot and hadn't moved from there in two days. Not to eat, not to use the bathroom and of course not to answer any of the questions Coulson had.

"Oh! Let me guess!" She said clapping her hands in fake excitement. "He killed a bunch of '_innocent_' people with guns you gave him?" She said sarcastically. "Under orders that _you _and _your _superiors gave? Because last time I checked John Garrett was operating under Shield up until a few months ago." When he first met her, Phil would swear that Rose Tyler was a sweet girl, right now he wasn't so sure though.

"That's not the way things work, Rose." He offered stirring the conversation to a more safe subject.

"That's exactly how it is! For Shield their agents are good only when they follow orders. As soon as that changes they are disposable." She hissed out warningly. "Do you really think we haven't been watching you? That _I _haven't been keeping tabs on what goes down here? Do you really think that so far you were the only Intelligence Agency to ever exist? We just made sure to lay low enough not to be noticed. And let's not forget the fact that instead of fighting with aliens we actually try to talk to them before we shoot!"

"We're trying to fix mistakes of the past." He said rubbing his forehead. There was a headache around the corner he could feel it.

"Ain't that sweet?" She laughed mockingly. "You are doing a terrible job and that man in there," she pointed back to where the camera was showing Ward's cell. "Is proof enough! He needs help Director Coulson and I'm not backing down on this one. I refuse to work with people that have no respect for other beings. I've been around the universe a lot, traveled in many planets but it's the first time I meet something like that!"

That was the truth, her two years with the Doctor taught Rose a lot of things. They taught her that no matter what someone did you always gave them a choice before you attack them. That courtesy had been extended to even the darkest of all creatures by the Doctor. Grant Ward would not be an exception if she had a say in it.

"No one of the doctors we have here wants to treat him. He's viewed as a traitor and they feel like they're betraying Shield by talking to him."

"Some Director you are! You really can't control your agents? I have half your years and I'm running Torchwood by myself!" Pete had decide to semi-retire after Rose's brother was born. He wanted to stay home with his wife and actually help with the baby. So it was only logical that she would be the one to take over. That was exactly what she did, Rose made sure to adjust everything within the organisation to what the Doctor believed just. Meaning that you always offered a chance, no matter what the situation life was too precious to take and if so happened you did carried out a deed like that you always did it with full knowledge of how it would change you. "I'll do it then." Taking a few deep breaths to calm down she said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Pardon?" Coulson asked surprised.

"I'll talk to him, I have a psychology degree. Granted I haven't had the chance to work as a psychologist but apparently I know how to handle this better than you." She walked out of the room swiftly leaving a dumbstruck Coulson behind.

~oOo~

Rose Tyler, Defend Of The Earth and former companion to the most brilliant man in every universe, had had enough. Maybe her father and Mickey were right, maybe trying to work with Shield was a waste of time. Rose had hoped that things would change now that the agency was build up from the ground. God knows that was how Torchwood and Unit were re build, burned to ashes and raised from them.

Apparently the same did not apply to Shield too. She wasn't sure if it was a leadership problem or because the Americans couldn't really get their ducks in a row. But then again without meeting the Doctor she would have been as clueless too. No one was born evil, or with a tendency to do bad things, that Rose knew very well.

Evil was made.

Through years of manipulation and abuse, through hurt and pain, through desperation. She had seen the Doctor fight with those things back when they traveled together. He had made a bad choice, a choice that led to something evil and he lived his entire life regretting it. Why should Grant Ward be any different? Why should he be the one to bear the mistakes of the people that abused him? In the great scheme of things Grant Ward was merely the pawn. But she guessed that was the answer, much like chess in real life if you want to get to the king you have to go through the soldiers.

They were trying to break him. They were trying to break him so he could be put back together the way Shield wanted.

~oOo~

She kept her distance as the chubby agent led the way. A week at Shield's unofficial base and she could see that Coulson and his people had done more bad rather than good. It wasn't just Grant Ward that they screwed, no, the count didn't just stop to one soul.

There's was Agent Fitz, a brilliant Scot, that was in dire need of medical help. Because contrary to what Coulson wanted to believe, Fitz could be the person that he once was; yet everyone kept treating him like he was a sick child. Then there was young Skye, Rose could see a little of herself inside the girl. Head strong and determined to fight for everything she believes in. But she could also see a familiar darkness and that she knew it wasn't good.

"Now remember," The man she never bothered to learn his name said handing her a tablet. "This is for your own protection." Her pressed a code in the keyboard on the wall and the door named Vault D slide open to reveal a set of steps leading downwards.

"It needs more than a broken man to take me down." She dismissed and stepped inside.

~oOo~

The lights dimmed as she reached the lower level of the room and she made a quick note to change that. It seemed like there was no light in here. Maybe even move him to an actual room and not a dungeon, it wasn't like the man would walk out of here. Rose knew that very well, it appeared that there was nothing for him outside this base. All his hopes were hang up on a woman that wouldn't even spare a second glance to him anymore, yet he stayed. At least the Doctor did everything he could to keep Rose with him, her love didn't go wasted.

Grant Ward laid on his bed, or what one would call a bed, curled up on himself with his eyes closed tight. "Mister Ward?" Her voice was soft as it bounced off of the dark walls. Rose took a step closer to his cell, trying to figure him out. That's what her professor always told them, search for the signs, open yourselves up to the victims, show them that it's alright to feel pain, to let it out. "Mister Ward, I'm here to talk." She repeated and he cracked a lid open.

"I said I would only give Intel to Skye." He clarified turning his back to her. Rose let out a soft laugh, ringing like wind bells in the heavy silence.

"Oh no Mister Ward," She pulled the only chair closer to the barrier keeping him away from her and took a seat. "I'm here to talk about you."

~oOo~

As she expected things didn't go her way. Well, they didn't go at all period. Grant Ward wasn't the talking type of guy but then again she shouldn't expect him to be. People with an abuse history hardly talked about it, much less to a stranger. She stayed with him for a while and when she saw they wouldn't make any progress bid him goodbye and came up with a different plan.

She visited him again the next day, and the day after that and so went on. Still he stayed silent, so she talked. She told him all about the Doctor and their travels and the universe. Worlds they saved, evil they destroyed, how she lost him and lost herself along. When Rose first got here she was so closed up in herself, wrapped up in her pain, that she just couldn't let go of the past. If it wasn't for her parents and Mickey to push to her to see a doctor she would still be miserable. At least now she tried to be as happy as possible.

Much like Ward her first few sessions with doctor Smith, the irony wasn't lost on her, we're spent in silence. Until one day she told him about the time Cassandra stole her body, and next time they talked about Reinette and after that they talked about that one time she and the Doctor met the Devil. It took her months to work through her grief and realise that sharing her stories with others helped her more than causing her pain.

"Did you loved him?" His question cut her mid-sentence and she tried to mask her surprise. "That Doctor of yours, did you loved him?" He asked again and she smiled faintly.

"I still do and I'll keep loving him until the day I die." She offered sincerely. "My Doctor, he was an amazing person. Strong and kind but able to carry through a hard decision even if it meant killing a little of himself in the process."

"Did the two of you, um, were you know." Heat rose to he cheeks and Rose laughed softly.

"Oh no," She shook her head, it wasn't the first time someone asked her that. "Our relationship wasn't of that kind. To love someone doesn't mean you always have to sleep with them and vice versa. I loved him and he loved me deeply but sex was never something we seek from each other." She explained. "Much like you, he was broken and I would never take advantage of that."

~oOo~

Three months into their sessions they were making progress and if Coulson noticed he never said anything. With the help of some paper and a pencil she finally got Ward to open up a little and talk to her. What he couldn't said he wrote down and when things became too heavy and he couldn't talk anymore she offered one of her stories. Other planets, weird foods, that one time she and the Doctor were almost married. His laugh startled her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You have a nice laugh." She said smiling brightly. "I'd like to hear more of it."

"Well, there wasn't much to laugh about in my life." The words tore right through her and Rose tried to keep her emotions in check, no one should be put through what Grant Ward did. He told her some things but she knew they weren't even half of it.

"I'm here to change that." She smiled cheekily, tongue peeking between her teeth. Sitting up she dusted off her clothes and picked the books she had left earlier beside her chair. "I want to try something new." She said taking a step closer to his cell, tablet in hand. Rose punched the code and the laser wall came down.

"What are you doing?" He said panicking, scrambling as far away from her as possible.

"I'm trying something new." She said again picking the books and walking closer to him.

"Coulson is going to kill you for this!" He said looking around wildly. "Both of us!" He hissed.

"I trust you, Grant." She said simply and left the books on his bed. His surprised gaze sparked hope within her. Rose was hundred percent sure that no one ever said those words to him, or if they did it was too long ago. Much like love, trust was important, to have someone lay all their faith on you was a powerful emotion. It could change you in so many ways, she learned that from the Doctor. It could make you stronger in the best way possible.

"You shouldn't." He murmured darkly and moved to sit on his bed, eyes trained on the books.

"But I do, I trust that you won't hurt me or try to escape. I trust that you see me as a friend and you would never do something to make me look bad. As a matter of fact you are free to go." She grabbed the tablet and unlocked the door leading outside. "Go ahead! I won't stop you."

"I- I don't want to." He said shaking his head.

"Why's that?" She asked taking a seat beside him.

"Because I did some bad things and I have to redeem myself first. To make amends for the hurt I caused." She nodded smiling.

"What else?" She prompted taking his hand in hers and the fact that he didn't pull away was a good sign for her.

"I like talking to you." He admitted sounding surprised. "No one has done that for me before. Sit and listen I mean." He explained.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Rose felt like doing a victory dance. She honestly felt like dancing because they were making progress. "Now," She took a deep breath and sat up. "As I told you I really want to try something new. Here," She pointed to the books she brought. "Are some of my favorite books, I want you to flip through them and choose something you'd like to read. But only _if _you like it! If you don't I'll bring something else the next time." She turned on her heels and activated the wall again. "Oh and Ward?" She turned to face him. "I _trust _that you won't do something stupid." She looked at the books, to his wrists and then back to him.

"I won't." He assured her as he picked a book up.

~oOo~

"You broke proto-" The chubby man was hot on her heels as soon as she stepped out of Vault D. She promptly ignored him making her way to her office. He went on and on about endangering the whole base and their agents and that Coulson would hear about this. Rose turned to look at him, her face a mask of annoyance.

"Walk away." She said slowly, her voice gravely as she pinned him with a dark look.

"You can't just-" Another look cut him off.

"Agent," She plastered a fake smile on her lips. "Half of the universe adores me to bits and the other half fears me as much as God. Trust me, you want to stay on the part of it that I'm loved!" The older agent wisely took a turn and walked away.

She would not make fun of him, nope, she was an adult after all. Well, that's what her ID said anyway.

~oOo~

Being on an mission didn't mean her work didn't follow her along. Mickey had send a bunch of new glossy paperwork that seemed way bigger than it should. Five files later she knew why, something about a lone Dalek creating havoc in downtown London. Thankfully it was unarmed and the only thing it did was scare the crap out of some kids. Oh the joys of leading Torchwood!

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called, eyes never leaving the screen of her laptop.

"Ms. Tyler?" Rose smiled kindly as Leopold Fitz stepped inside her office, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Dr. Fitz, please do take a seat." She offered and the young man walked slowly towards the chair opposite hers. She stubbornly refused to call him Agent, in her eyes he was too good, too brilliant to be associated with what Coulson wanted to build. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask about Ward." He explained, almost hesitantly. Rose would not lie this did take her by surprise.

"What about him?"

"How's he doing? I wanted to go see for my self but Coulson wouldn't let me. He thinks Ward is," He took a moment, eyes closed tight and she could see he was struggling. "I can't- what's that word for when someone can hurt you?" He asked frustrated.

"Dangerous?"

"Yes! Thank you." He exclaimed. "Coulson thinks he's dangerous!"

"I assure you, Dr Fitz, he's anything but that right now."

"I know." He whispered quietly. "I also know that the pod was supposed to float but no one seems to want to hear my opinion anymore." His words broke her heart, someone as brilliant as him should never doubt himself. Because Rose could hear it, could see that Fitz doubted his abilities more than anyone else right now. Yes, he had hit a rough patch of his life but he wasn't a lost cause. Not if she had a saying in it.

"I'm glad you see things this way." She nodded pushing a piece of paper his way. "Grant wrote this the other day. It was a sort of an exercise we did, I think you'll find it enlightening." Fitz took the folded paper and pushed it in his pocket.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, if someone would want closure that would Fitz, Rose was sure. "I'll be going now." He shot to his feet and moved towards the door.

"Leo," She called and he turned to face her. "If you ever decide to come home, Torchwood will always have a spot for you on our team." It was his turn to smile now and it was the first time he did it since she came here. "And if you ever feel the need to talk to someone I'm here. Don't hesitate!"

~oOo~

It took her four days before she could visit Ward again. Between paperwork, video conferences with UNIT and having to deal with Coulson and his wanna be band of misfits she was exhausted. She barely dragged herself to her room every night. Paper bag in hand Rose skipped down the hallway towards Vault D. She was really looking forward to see how Ward was doing. They moved slowly but they did move so she wouldn't complain. She still wanted to know about his family and Garrett but it was early. She wouldn't pressure him.

That didn't mean she didn't do a re search for herself. She called in a few favours here and there and the files that came back did not make her happy. The people around Ward all seemed law abiding citizens. Loved by everyone, good in their jobs, well respected, no one doubted them and of course no one would ever listen to the complains of a teenager. That's how they got away with everything they did.

"I brought lunch!" She called as she bounced down the stairs, heels in hand. Ward was curled up on his bed only this time he seemed more relaxed, he seemed more stable to her. Putting a bookmark on his book he closed it and placed it beside him. "Harry Potter!" She observed as she got closer. "Lovely choice! I approve." Her fingers worked over the tablet's keyboard and the wall gave away once more.

"I don't think I'm allowed to eat something that's not Shield approved." He said eyeing the bag she was holding. Agent Triplett had bought dinner a few nights ago from a burger joint a few blocks away from the base. Hands down the best greasy death in a bun she had ever tried. Her father would do backflips if Rose ever brought him there! So she thought a good idea to treat Ward on the delicacy too.

"Couldn't care less!" She snorted as she sat beside him. " 'sides that place makes the best chips on this planet!" She said delving in her food.

"This planet?" Ward asked reaching for his burger. God knows it was a nice change from the meatloaf and pea soup he'd been eating all this time.

"Oh yes!" She answered through a mouthful of chips. "Couple years back, when I was still with the Doctor, we found that little chip shop on the other side of the galaxy. Boy was that shop sinful!" She laughed unwrapping her burger making him chuckle.

"It's been a while since you came to see me." She smiled apologetically at his words.

"Sorry 'bout that. Work kept me too busy and on top of that I was trying to show Coulson how's like to actually be a leader."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea! I was called here to help but they won't take any advice. There was a reason Torchwood didn't get along with Shield in the first place and trust me it wasn't because they weren't fun at office parties."

~oOo~

They finished their meal chit chatting and by the end of it he had told her why _he _liked the book. First step on getting yourself sort out was to find the things you liked and disliked. The real Grant Ward loved young adult literature which made sense, he wasn't able to read them as a child like Rose was. They did learn though that he hates the classics and pretty much anything Garrett or his parents forced him to read.

That in return opened a new can of worms. She finally got a glimpse of how his childhood was like and let's just say that Rose would like to forget it. He told her that his younger brother died when Grant was seven, he drown because he fell in a well, actually it was more because their older brother pushed him in. They said it was an accident but Grant knew the truth and felt guilty every single day for not doing something to save him, for being too scared to stand up to his older brother.

His words made Rose realise that he grew up in a constant state of fear that followed him into his adulthood. In the outside Grant Ward appeared strong and confident, like nothing could touch him but on the inside? On the inside he was as broken as they come and she just couldn't understand how he managed to keep himself sane enough. She left him with a promise to send the rest of the books to him as soon as she was back to her room.

Making up her mind she quickly dialled Dr Smith's phone. Sure it was midnight in London but what the hell! He could charge her extra if he wanted to. He picked it up on the fourth ring and Rose let out a relieved sigh. "Rose?" His voice was hoarse with sleep. "Is everything alright?" Through the years he became a much needed friend. Jonathan Smith was an old fart with a snarky attitude and a wicked sense of humour she learned early on. It was the only reason she visited him the first time and kept going back. She felt like she found a piece of the Doctor in him, again the irony wasn't lost in her.

"Yes and no." She said trying to put her thoughts into words. How could she summarise the damage that's been done in just a few sentences. "I need your opinion on something serious."

"I sure hope so because if you woke me up for nothing I'll charge you double!" He teased and it was like she could see him sitting in front of her.

"We have this prisoner here, that shouldn't be a prisoner really, with a very messed up past. I'm talking about being abused his entire life, to the point he can't tell who he is anymore." She explained. "From very early on his life the people around him shaped him into thinking that no matter what he did, he was never good enough for them."

"And you want to help him how?" She pondered his question for a moment.

"I want to help him find himself." She admitted honestly. "The way you helped me after I got into this reality."

"You want to be his doctor then?" He sounded troubled for some reason. Like something in all this was bothering him. Sure Rose had no practice on her field and didn't have much experience other than her own case but she wouldn't be terrible at it.

"I want to be his friend." She clarified. "He never had a friend that liked him for himself and I want to be that person. The person who hangs with him because he likes Harry Potter and wants to have an eating contest with. The person who he can talk to without fearing they'll misunderstand him."

"Then do that!" He said and if she could see him she knew he'd be smiling that warm and reassuring smile. "I know you well enough to know that you're doubting your abilities right now. We've talked about this years ago, the only reason you got that degree was to help lost people like you. Time to put it into good use!"

She knew why calling him seemed like a good idea. Whenever she thought she couldn't get something done he was the one to talk her through it. To let her know that there's no such thing as 'I can't do it'. If you really want something you'll make it happen.

"I'm not there, Rose, so I can't exactly give you much on this. But I trust your judgement and if you saw something good in him then I'm sure he's worth saving. Just be there for him, talk, make him laugh, show him how a happy life is like. We both know you can do that, you helped yourself now it's time to move on and help others too." His words lifted a weight off of her chest and it was like she could breath again.

"Thanks, Jo."

"Always a pleasure hearing from you, Rose."

~oOo~

The next time she visited she took a CD players with her and some music and left them in his cell. She would have given him her iPod but the batteries on the CD player would last longer. She bought classic music, rock, jazz and some of the latest hits. Ward seemed happy with it as they sat down talking. She told him about the Dalek that was terrorising London a few days ago and the ridiculous cover story Mickey came up with. It was nice seeing him laugh, an actual honest laugh for the first time in forever.

"I would like you to tell me more about you." She said after thy quieted down.

"Like what?"

"Anything you want. Anything you feel comfortable sharing with me." He took a moment to think about it.

"I'd like to talk about Skye?" She was pretty sure that it wasn't meant to be a question but than again the concept of having a choice was something alien to him.

"Well, it seems only fair!" She teased punching his shoulder lightly and the fact that he didn't flinch was a small victory for her. "I told you how I met the Doctor. I'd love to hear your story."

"I didn't plan on falling in love with her." He admit it sincerely.

"You never plan it, sweetheart."

"Up until I met her I didn't even know what love felt like and then she just swiped in and everything was love and light. You know it was like I wasn't living until she came into my life. For a few months I forgot about John and what I was supposed to do and it was just her and me."

"Love is that way, it makes you feel like you are the only two people in this universe."

"But I don't deserve her! Skye is so... perfect! She's just so kind and considered and full of life! She laughs at the silliest things, she can eat her weight in junk food, despises mornings, fights for her beliefs to death, and loves board games as much as I do!"

"Boy, do you have it bad!"

"Too bad she doesn't want anything to do with me. Not that I ever was good enough for her, or for anything else to be honest." Rose whipped around to face him.

"Never say that again!" She gritted through clenched teeth. "The universe is ever expanding, don't let anyone tell you there's no room for you here!" Her mind instantly drifted back to Donna. Brilliant and sassy Donna that thought she was nothing only to find out that she was the most important woman in the whole of creation. "I had a friend like that once, she believed she meant nothing, that she was only the space she left behind. Let me tell you this, she saved you and every single human walking this earth and every other universe simply by being herself."

"She sounds amazing." He said smiling faintly.

"She was." She agreed whipping the hot tears from her cheek. She had missed Donna and the other companions and her Doctor. Her Doctor most of all! Had he changed his face again? Had he found someone new to replace her? Before she knew it fresh tears joined the old ones and she found herself in Ward's arms being comforted by the very person she was supposed to comfort.

~oOo~

That small moment of weakness only served to solidify their friendship. Rose showed him that having weaknesses was good, it meant you are human. It meant you have a heart and you can tell bad from good. The next time she visited him they talked more and he opened up about his past easily. He had a long way to go but she could see the progress.

"I have these for you." He said and handed her a stack of papers as they sat in the far corner of the cafeteria. Everyone were staring at them and whispering but Rose couldn't care less. Coulson wasn't so fond of her idea to let Ward out of his cell but for some weird reason May backed her up.

When they first started their little liaisons she had given him a note pad and a pencil. She told him that much like with the books she trusted him he wouldn't try to take his life again. Rose was happy to say that he didn't let her down and put the paper into good use. His letter to Fitz was a good example.

"What are these exactly?" She asked eyeing the words. Every few pages there was a new name popping up on top of it.

"The first half of it is all the Intel I have on Hydra. Bases, sleeper agents, secret weapons, everything I've ever known for you to work with. When Coulson first locked me up I told him I would only talk to Skye and no one else. I honestly don't know what I was trying to do by forcing her to see me. She came once and the disgust that I saw in her eyes made me hate myself more."

"I have no doubt that she still has feelings for you. But clinging to her now that John is gone won't get you anywhere you want to get, Grant. You have to learn to be your own man before you start something with another person. That's what I've been trying to show you all those months!"

"I get that now!" He said defensively. "That's why I wrote the second part of these!" He pointed to the papers between them again. "You helped me, a lot, and it was only fair of me to explain myself properly to the people that trusted me and I betrayed." He confessed. "There are four letters in there, one for Skye, one for Simmons, one for Coulson and one for May. I would really like it if you passed them along." Rose took them and nodded in agreement, she couldn't be the one to tell him about Dr. Simmon's absence but she could pass those letters to the others.

~oOo~

The papers fell with a loud thud on top of Coulson's desk. Making all five people in the room turn their gazes on her. "I'd like to say something smart and sarcastic and rub it in your face, Director, but _I am _better than this." She said smirking coldly. "Inside those files you'll find everything you'll ever need to know about Hydra and a little something Grant Ward wanted you to have."

"That's impossible." Skye sneered at her. "Ward would only talk to me."

"Wouldn't you like that, Agent Skye?" Rose pierced her with a condescending glare. "Maybe have another chance to tell him how he should try to kill himself harder? Or perhaps handing him the knife yourself this time?" Skye's face fell and May stiffen beside her. The two women shared a look and eventually Skye backed down.

"How do we know he isn't lying?" Agent Triplett asked coming to stand beside her.

"He isn't." She assured him. "I will vouch for him if needed." Hunter stepped closer as their eyes met. She had talked with him a few times, he was a good champ. Rose knew that he was trying to she if she was playing them.

"I trust her." He said finally looking back at Coulson. "I know an honest person when I see them."

"Then thank you." Coulson reached for the files and Rose stopped him.

"Nah ugh!" She shook her head negatively. "I won't give them up so easily. I'll trade you something for them."

"We are short on money at the moment I'm afraid." Coulson smiled apologetically.

"Money I have enough for myself. I'm not sure if you noticed but I have a job that pays well." She was slightly offended both because he thought she would stoop so low and because she could pay for her Louboutins on her own thank you very much. Made walking all over her enemies so much more fun! "As a gesture of good will you'll release Ward under my supervision. He gave you what you needed and I need to keep working with." The look Coulson gave her was a look of disdain.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Skye and May tensed behind him.

"Oh, no, no!" She laughed cheerily. "I wasn't asking permission." She clarified. " I was merely giving a heads up that I'm wrapping up my work here and heading back to London. _With _Ward either you like it or not. Grant already agreed to follow me." She turned on her expensive heels that she bought with her well earned money and walked out of the room leaving them all dumbfounded.

~oOo~

Something was eating her up inside. Rose could feel it crawling up her skin, the worry, the uneasiness. It was driving her bloody mad! But she tucked the feeling away, blame it on the pressure of the last few weeks. Everyone seemed to be cold towards her after she left Coulson's office and she understood that. Some very big egos were crashed under her high heels that day but she regret nothing.

"Are you sure about following me back home?" She asked, her eyes focused on him. "I don't want to pressure you into anything Grant or make you feel like you _have _to come with me." He took her hand and squeezed lightly.

"Rose," He said seriously. "You are not getting out of buying me my first drink of freedom." It took her a moment to process his words and then they were both laughing like someone had cracked the best joke known to humanity. It didn't matter that everyone around them looked them like they were crazy or that her mom probably could hear them chuckling like hyenas and she was on the other side of the Atlantic.

"You caught me." She nodded smiling after they calmed down.

"To easy your mind though, I'm coming with you because _I _want to get away from this. Start somewhere new, fix a few mistakes and if I redeem myself along the way that won't be too bad."

"I'm giving you a heads up that my mum is going to drive you crazy." She confessed grabbing a chip from his plate. "Fussing over you and stuffing you with food."

"I can live with that." He assured her. "Can't be worse than what I've already dealt with." She was about to say something when her eyes met Coulson's standing on the other side of the cafeteria. The bad feeling came back full force as the older man stalked over to where they sat.

"We have a situation." He said grimly.

~oOo~

She wished it was Hydra.

Hydra she knew how to deal with but this was so much worse. Skye was taken by Raina when a mission went bad and she refused to return her no matter what Coulson paid. And from the looks of it he was willing to pay _a lot! _

Rose watched Ward as he passed back and forth like a caged animal. She had read Skye's file and searched into her parentage but nothing came up. There wasn't much to work with other than the fact that her parents were 'monsters' which pretty much sums up the entire galaxy and then some! There were no photos, or clues, or anything that could be remotely helpful. That's Shield for you people! Having no idea how to deal with aliens since they were build!

"You know I can bring her back. Just give me a tactical gear and a strong enough weapon! I don't even need back up!" Ward begged as they sat in Coulson's office trying to work out an attack plan.

"No." The older man gritted through clinched teeth.

"Coulson," He insisted. "You don't like me and I get that! But you know I'm the only one that knows how to get her out of there unharmed!"

"May is better than you." Trip stated calmly.

"But May has no idea what she's dealing with!" He hissed and Rose could see a storm brewing in his eyes. They've been over this four times already but Coulson wouldn't back down.

"Phil?" May's voice was soft, the woman looked drained. "We both know he can do this with his hands tied and blindfolded. Garrett trained him well, no matter who he ended up being."

"Mel-"

"I just want Skye back, Phil!" She murmured and it was the first Rose saw her like that. She had met Agent May a few times in her years as the Torchwood leader but never like this. Never so desperate and broken, it was like she had lost a child and then it hit her. That was what Skye was to them, _a daughter_.

"Okay." Coulson nodded and laced his fingers with May's.

~oOo~

As the one with the more experience in dealing with annoying aliens Rose was appointed the handler of the mission. She talked both with Mickey and UNIT and they came up empty handed, they were practically going in blind. No idea what that creature was or how to take it down. It wasn't her first time working with a situation like this though, nothing that she hadn't done before.

"Just don't die, please!" She begged as she watched Ward getting ready. She had come to love him as a brother and Rose was tired of losing family. "I mean it, Grant." She repeated harsher than she meant when he laughed softly at her words.

"I won't." He said kissing her cheek. He had come a long way, her boy, and she was proud. So very proud of him!

"Ward!" The both whipped around to face Fitz as the younger man ran towards them. "This is for you." He said handing Ward a small bullet.

"What exactly is that?" He asked inspecting the object in his palm.

"It's a neurotoxin akin to the one I used for the ICERS. I don't know what it does but it's better than nothing." He shrugged and turned to leave. "Oh and Ward?" He said turning to look at them again. "Come back safe!"

~oOo~

It started off good enough, the mission was going well. They scanned the building and found where they held Skye and Ward went in with Trip as a back. Their plan was solid, they studied the exit routes and the best points to make a quick escape and they were supposed to come out safe.

Only the whole thing went sooth as soon as Ward reached Skye's cell. Even though there was no security around it something was set off and in mere minutes the place was flooded with enemies. But Ward was good, he was good at what he did and passing an unconscious Skye to Trip got to it. There was yelling and screaming and she wasn't sure if it was her voice she heard through the coms or May's. Because just as she feared Ward did do something stupid, as soon as Skye's father walked into the room Grant's eyes zeroed on him and it was like a switch was flipped inside him.

Rose didn't remember much of it but she did see Ward firing that bullet, she did see that bullet go through the alien's chest, she also did see Raina creeping up behind Ward and driving a knife through his heart. She did see her world plunged into darkness once more.

~oOo~

She felt exhausted as she leaned back against Coulson's chair. She had send him off to stay with Skye because she would need him when she'd wake up. She would need someone to keep her together like Rose did right now. Only difference was that Rose lost someone she cared about again and like before no one could take away the pain. It was hard to believe that Ward was gone, it was hard to believe that she would go down to his cell and he wouldn't be there to talk. They were supposed to go back home together! Jackie had even prepared the nice guest room that looked in the garden for Christ's sake!

The door opened and closed quietly and Mickey stepped in. She had ordered her team here as soon as they got back from the mess that was the mission. Rose realised the if she wanted to get results she'd have to do it herself, Torchwood style. In a matter of twelve hours she had everyone here and already a strike plan ready.

"I haven't seen you like this since you lost _him._" He said walking towards her, it wasn't like losing the Doctor but it was close enough. Rose wasn't used to losing people she loved, there was a reason her family was as well protected as it could get.

"Feels like it." She sighed rubbing a hand over her forehead. "What do you have for me?" Torchwood, UNIT and even the Sontarans, anything to take them all down at once. Anything to get Raina and that monster she worked for in a cell! They were going down tonight even if it was the last thing she'd do.

"Everyone is ready. All we need is your okay to move."

"We'll give them a choice first, we are not murderers. I'll send a message out and tell them they have a choice to turn themselves in or I'm going to burn them all to the ground. No one is taking away people I love and gets away with it."

"Your eyes…" Mickey trailed off, gaze pinned on her.

"I know." She could feel the Time Vortex running through her veins again. It's been so long! So long since she heard the sweet sound of the TARDIS' heart humming in her mind. She could feel the wolf howling inside her.

~oOo~

"This is your last chance," She said calmly into the receiver. "I'm giving you a choice. Come out of hiding, turn yourselves in and you'll get a fair trial. I'll even be a better person and try to find a planet that your boss can live in peace." Raina was giving her a heard time but Rose wasn't about to give up. Whoever Raina was working for was injured badly by the bullet Fitz made. Raina had no choice. "If you don't, I promise you, what comes next is much worse. You have six hours." The connection was caught as soon as her words stopped.

"What do we do now?" Agent May asked from beside her. Rose knew good assets when she saw them, so to let May and her crew out of this mission was a waste of time. No matter how much she didn't like the other woman.

"They have six hours. When they're up we take take down." She said shrugging, wouldn't be the first time she pulled something like this.

"You think it's that simple? We've been working on this for months!"

"And you failed keeping Skye safe, Agent May! This time we do it my way."

~oOo~

At half past eleven they were outside the compound Raina resident, teams in place. Rose was going in with Mickey and Jake hot on her heels, heading towards where their targets were supposed to be. May and the rest were sweeping off the rest of the compound picking everything up. She also had two dozen of Sontaran Soldiers checking the perimeter just in case someone was trying to escape and she gave them full pardon to take any enemy down.

"She's mine." She growled to both Mickey and Jake. "You contain Skye's father but that bitch is mine!" Her eyes flashed golden and the two men fell a step back.

_What the Bad Wolf wanted, the Bad Wolf got!_

~oOo~

Taking down Raina was not as satisfying as she'd like. But it never was with things like that! At least Rose got to kick her ass before sending her off to spend the rest of her life in a tiny room with her name on the door. Skye's father too was captured and send back to Torchwood. The guys would have a field day! She hadn't talk to anyone since they got back, Rose went straight to Ward's cell, picked up his things and took them back to her room.

There was nothing left for her here.

Mickey helped her pack up her things and arranged for her father's jet to pick them up as soon as possible. But she couldn't leave without talking to Skye. Her feet took a mind of their own as they carried her down the hallways. She found the younger agent on the medical bay, curled up on her side. "Came to kick me more now that I'm down?" Skye said sarcastically and in any other case Rose would have handed Skye her ass but not today.

"I'm not that kind of person, Skye." She took a seat on the bed and looked down at her. "I prefer my opponent fighting back." A comfortable silence fell over them and a thought crossed her mind. In another time and place they would have been friends. In another universe where Rose was still travelling with the Doctor and Ward had a better life. Maybe they wouldn't even be Shield agents! "He loved you, you know. Very much!"

"Kinda doesn't matter now." Skye pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"It will always matter." Rose took her hand and squeezed lightly. "Never forget that! There was a person once that loved you enough to give their life up to make sure you'll be safe."

"Thanks." Skye murmured brushing the hot tears away.

"He'd like you to know." Rose shrugged and stood up. Taking one last look she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

There really was nothing left to do here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The End~<strong>_


End file.
